Hunted: A One and Only Revamp
by ricen444
Summary: This is the story of my life; the life I had until everything changed...until I changed. A life I wanted so badly I went across the country to get it. This is the story of how my life was thrown to ash in the blink of an eye. This is the story of how the predator became the prey. How the hunter became the hunted... Reviews welcomed!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys!

So...it's been a long time. With that being said let me apologize for the sequel to One and Only and how it has not been finished. However, I do have some super exciting news! After what feels like forever the revamp is done! That's right ladies and gentleman, I did it. Now as for why I wrote the revamp... I read the original and I am not going to lie to you guys, I kind of hated it. Okay, I totally hated it. But all writers have a work that they hate, that's why it takes us forever to write (unless your James Patterson) (I mean the man pops out a book like every other day). Anyway, I hated it so I decided to rewrite it. Along with the rewrite came the decision that I would not upload it until it was finished. Which unsurprisingly took freaking months to finish. But it is done! With that being said let me tell you guys about some changes that happened before we dive right in.

 **1: Title change:** That's right folks, One and Only is now...*drumroll* Hunted! I changed the title, in all honesty, I have always hated the title but I could never figure out what to change it too. I like this title much better.

 **2: Character Names:** By character names, I mean that I changed a couple of names around. You guys remember Steve right? Our big bad guy from the original? Well, he is now no longer Steve. His name is now Asher, which in my opinion sounds way more sinister than Steve. Another big name change is that...and this might be a little confusing so stay with me...I made Wesley's name Gabriel. If you remember Wesley's name was always Gabriel, but I had him go by Wesley because he was hiding and...you guys remember. Anyway, I decided that I would just have him go by his original/birth name.

 **3: Major Story Changes:** This is a big one guys because there is a lot I changed.

 **A:** First story change is that I took some scenes out. I also put some in and rewrote the scenes that I liked. You'll know which ones when you read it. I also got rid of the accident because I thought it was kind of stupid.

 **B:** Second story change is I took Amara out. Amara was Mia's "best friend." I took her out because she really didn't serve a purpose to the story. Please don't hate me for it!

 **C:** Next, is that in the revamp, Mia already knows about the wolves and how she's the daughter of an alpha and all that jazz. I figured it was just easier saying that she already knew then having to write about her finding out.

 **D:** The final change is that I upped everything. The drama, the crazy, the romance, everything has been increased by like a hundred. You'll see what I mean when you start reading ;).

Well, I think that's everything. If I remember more than I'll post it at the top of a chapter as we go. I'm going to give this author's note a few days before I upload the first chapter, that way everyone can see it. I'm so excited to share this with you guys and I really hope you enjoy it!

Until next time,

Jess


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: Here we go, folks! Here is Chapter One of the revamp! I'm so excited to share this with you guys because it has been a long time in the making. Now, this chapter is a little boring, I will admit that. I promise though that things start to pick up in the next one. Anyway, let me know what you guys think! I always love hearing feedback, good or bad. I'll upload chapter two later this week! Enjoy and happy reading! -Jess**

 **Chapter One**

 _Blood covers every corner of the room. It turns the once stark, white walls, scarlet. In, the center of the room sits a figure tied to a chair. Her dark hair covers part of her face and her eyes are focused on the door in front of her. She is waiting for the door to open. She knows once it does, her nightmare will start over again. The room floods with light and she closes her eyes, praying for the darkness to return._

At seven a.m, the last thing anyone wants to hear is an alarm going off. Unfortunately for me, this is exactly what happens at seven a.m. Ignoring my body's silent scream to go back to sleep, I reluctantly throw off the blankets. I grab a quick shower and dress in skinny jeans with a long black sleeve tee shirt. I slip on my white converse and a white scarf before putting my hair up in a messy bun. I grab my bag and head downstairs to tell Rose goodbye and grab a muffin. It takes me about ten minutes to find the wooden building that will be my prison for the next few years. I follow the crowd inside until I find the office. Before I can even open the door, a small woman with dark curly hair and a huge smile emerges.

"You must be Mia Wolfe. We are so excited that you are here. I cannot believe another Wolfe is passing through our doors. It seems like just yesterday that your dad was here. Now, here is your schedule and locker combination. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will, thanks," I say.

She walks back into the office and I head down the hallway in the direction I assume my first class is. I'm so busy looking at my schedule, I don't notice the person careening towards me until they are practically on top of me.

"Crap, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you."

I look up from my newfound spot on the floor and into the face of a dark-haired boy with matching eyes and cute smile.

"Let me help you up," he says, offering his hand.

"Thanks," I say.

I take his hand and pull myself up from the floor.

"No problem. Again, I'm sorry about running into you."

"Don't worry about it. No harm, no foul," I say.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"That obvious, huh?"

He shakes his head, "no. I know almost everyone around here and I haven't seen you around before."

"Well, you would be correct. It's my first day."

He sticks his hand out and slips me a slight smile.

"I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater."

"Mia, Mia Wolfe."

I take his outstretched hand and it is suddenly like everything becomes perfectly clear. Electricity shoots up my arm and everything looks so much clearer. My breath catches in my throat, somehow Seth and I are a breath away. We jump apart, and he rubs the back of his neck, awkwardly. We spend the next few minutes in silence as we walk down the hallway. I'm not sure what happened, but neither one of us wants to talk about it. After a few minutes of silence, Seth attempts conversation. He tells me about La Push and I tell him about living in New York. When we finally reach my class, I completely forget about the moment we had. We say our goodbyes and I grab a seat at the back of the class. The teacher is a man with light blonde hair, khakis, and a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway. He writes on the board and everyone pulls out their notebooks.

"Everyone have a seat. My name is Mr. Walsh or Mr. W. I see that we have a new face amount us today, Miss…"

He looks down at his class roster and then back up at me.

"Wolfe, is it? I grew up with quite a few of your relatives I believe. Why don't you stand up and tell the class a little about yourself?"

I clear my throat before standing up.

"Um… my name is Mia and I'm from New York. My parents grew up here in La Push and my grandmother still lives here. I came to live with her because I needed a change of scenery," I say.

Mr. Walsh nods, "thank you. Now, if everyone will please turn their attention to the front of the board. We will continue with yesterday's lesson. Miss. Wolfe, if you have any questions feel free to interrupt."

He starts the lesson and class gets underway and for one hour he has our full-blown attention.

 _His pulse is racing at all the pain he imagines he can inflict. The second he saw her, he knew she was the one. She's perfect. He restrains himself though. Oh, how he would enjoy ripping her open. He can't wait to watch it, soon the fantasy he has had for years will become a reality. Not yet though, the game isn't ready yet. Playing it too soon could ruin the fun. So, he will wait until he finds the perfect moment. He has been waiting for sixteen years for this moment… what's a few more days?_


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two folks! Enjoy and let me know what you think. Happy Reading!-Jess**

 **Chapter Two**

My breath fills the air as the world goes colder. The hallway is void of students and time itself feels like it has stopped. I look around, unsure what is going on and afraid that I'm about to be mass murdered by Michael Myers. I notice someone at the end of the hallway right as they turn the corner. I stand in front of my locker for a minute, silently debating if I should follow or not. Taking a deep breath, I move to follow the person at the end of the hallway. As I turn the corner, our eyes meet, and it is like I am frozen in place. My whole body loses the ability to move and I lose the will to move it. He reaches a hand out as if to stroke my face, but it drops to his side and he shakes his head.

"It's not time yet," he says.

He quickly turns away and disappears down the hall. I heave in the air as my body gains its ability to move back.

 _He had spotted her walking down the hallway and couldn't help himself. He has spent so long dreaming of all the things he would do once he found the perfect girl. He can hear her screams for mercy ringing in his ears. It will be pure ecstasy, better than anything he has ever imagined. She had seen him at the end of the hallway and followed him. At first, he thought he had found his perfect moment. But it felt wrong. He isn't ready yet, but he gave himself a taste. A taste of what it would be like when she was helpless against him and under his complete control. Oh, it would be great… it would be ecstasy._

I splash water on my face in the bathroom and take a deep breath, trying to think about what just happened. Except, there is nothing but a dark hole in my memory. All I can remember is being afraid and then feeling like I couldn't move. I shake my head to clear it and tell myself that I'm just tired from my first day. I pull out my phone and call Rose, my grandmother. I let her know I am going to the library to start the two tons of homework I have. My grandmother is one of the cool grandmas. With a radiant smile, dark full eyes, _and_ a figure that makes women half her age jealous, Rose reminds me of a movie star. The type of movie star that would be in a jazz club laughing alongside Audrey Hepburn, Elizabeth Taylor, or Marilyn Monroe. She agrees to my library study session as long as I'm home for dinner and I hang up.

 **A Few Hours Later…**

I sigh and close my math book, stretching. I have been at the library for two hours and have barely knocked out half of what I have to do. My phone rings and the librarian shoots me a dirty look before pointing outside. I walk outside and answer.

"Hello?"

All I can hear is my heart pounding in my chest as the nurse explains what happened. Someone attacked Rose, and she is in critical condition. The neighbor found her covered in her own blood and she might not make it. My vision goes dark as the ground rushes up to meet me.

 _The first part of the game is complete. The poor, old woman never saw it coming. The look of fear on her face as she realized that it was the end is better than he had imagined. A feeling of power had overtaken him as he watched the light fade from her eyes. It was intoxicating and calling back. It is begging him to play again and play again he will…_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

My pulse is still racing as the nurse reluctantly lets me off the hospital bed. It feels like I have been waiting forever on news about Rose. The nurse at the front desk is refusing to tell me anything and exhaustion is setting in. I am thinking about yelling at someone for answers when someone interrupts me.

"How is she doing?"

I look up and focus on the body in front of me. Seth takes a seat on my left, a look of deep concern on his face.

"I don't know. They let me off my hospital bed, and the nurse is refusing to tell me anything."

He nods, and we sit in silence for a minute before I realize I have no idea what Seth is doing here.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was driving by when they picked-up Rose. I figure that she's the only person you know around here, so you might need some moral support."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Oh, and I brought this."

He hands me a bag with the most amazing aroma coming from it.

"What's this?"

"Chicken Alfredo from my mom. When things get bad, she cooks. After I told her I was on my way here, she made me stop by and grab food for you."

I sigh before setting the bag on the other side of me.

"Tell your mom thanks. Full disclosure though, I don't think I have the stomach to eat anything."

"I know how you feel. When my dad died, I couldn't do anything. All I wanted was to sit still and hope it was some cruel joke."

"How did your dad die? If you don't mind me asking."

"Heart attack. He was trying to find Chief Swan's daughter when his heart gave out."

He scoffs before shaking his head, "it's funny. Sometimes I forget that he's gone. It's like I get home and expect to see him kicking off his boots with the day's latest catch in his hands. Then suddenly, reality hits and I realize that he's still gone. It feels good to talk about him though, kind of like keeping his memory alive."

I grab Seth's hand and give it a gentle squeeze and he smiles at me. The doctor walks through the door and Seth and I jump up from our seats.

"Mia Wolfe?" he asks.

I nod and take in the doctor's appearance. He is extremely handsome with blond hair and eyes like the stone topaz.

"I'm Dr. Cullen. We had to do a blood transfusion on your grandmother to replace all the blood she lost. She is a little weak, so I will recommend that she spend a few days here. We want to monitor her. Other than that, she would be fine."

I sigh in relief, "thanks so much, Dr. Cullen."

"No problem. Let me know if you have any questions."

I thank him again and he walks away. Seth and I head down the hallway, stopping at her door.

"Go, I'll wait out here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. She's your grandmother, you should spend time with her."

I go inside, and I am immediately shocked by how small and childlike she seems. She looks like all the blood has been drained out of her. I let out a deep breath and grab her hand, squeezing it gently.

"I promise you. I will find who did this, they will not get away with it. I won't let them."

I wipe the tears from my eyes and place a kiss on her cheek. Leaving her in the hospital bed is probably one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. My mind is still on Rose as I meet Seth in the hallway.

"How does she look?" he asks.

"As well as to be expected, I guess."

"Rose is one of the toughest ladies I've ever met. She'll make it through this."

I sigh in exhaustion and lean back against the wall, my eyes closing.

"Why don't you head home? There's nothing you can do here, and it won't help Rose if you collapse from exhaustion."

I shake my head, there is no way I am going home and leaving Rose all alone. She needs me. I don't care if it means that I don't sleep for a week; I am not going anywhere. Seth must sense my determination to stay at the hospital.

"The doctors and nurses will look after her and let you know if anything changes. The best thing you can do for Rose is make sure you're taking care of yourself."

"You're right. Running myself ragged isn't going to help Rose get better. Plus, if she knew I wasn't taking care of myself she would kill me. I'll head home for a few hours of shut-eye and then come back."

Seth nods, "do you need a ride?"

"No, I have the… Crap! The car is still at the library."

"Don't worry about it. I'll drive you home and have a friend pick up your car," he says.

"Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you if you have somewhere to be," I say.

"It's no problem. I have to head back that way, anyway."

We head to his car and he holds the door open for me before climbing into the driver's seat. It's silent for a few minutes before Seth breaks the silence with a question.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks.

"Nothing really. I'm just thinking about Rose and her attack."

"Oh, yeah? You think you know who did it?" he asks.

I scoff, "I wish. I'm beginning to think it wasn't an accident though."

"What do you mean?"

"I get this eerie feeling that there is more going on than meets the eye. I've been having gaps in my memory lately and then there was the guy in the hallway earlier."

"What guy?" he asks.

I try to think about what happened earlier in the hallway at school, but the memory avoids me like a plague.

"I… I don't know. One second the memory is there, and I can see his face and the next it's gone. All I remember is the air getting colder and then everything goes quiet. Like deadly quiet. There…there's nothing, just a black spot where something should be."

I don't notice that Seth has stopped the car until I look up to find him texting on his phone.

"Um… why did we stop?" I ask.

Seth doesn't answer me, instead putting his phone away and turning towards me.

"I need you to promise me something" he says.

"What?"

"I need you to promise me that next time you feel something like that, you run. I don't care where to or how far. You run and call me."

"What? Why? Seth…"

"Promise me."

"Seth…"  
The look on his face stops all my questions and protests in their tracks and I nod. He sighs in relief and before I know it we are pulling up in front of my house. He jumps out of the car and bounds up the front steps before I can even get the door open. He comes back a few minutes later, looking satisfied.

"What was that about, Clearwater?" I ask.

"Nothing. I was just checking."

"Just checking…"

"Nothing. Look are you sure you want to stay here? I don't like the idea of you being all alone after what you told me."

I laugh, "I'm a big girl, Seth. I can handle myself. Plus, I'm not about to let some guy I don't remember stop me from living in my house."

Seth sighs, "this is serious. You have no recollection of this guy and he could be the guy that attacked Rose. And if he is, then he has already has made it abundantly clear he has no qualms about hurting people. If something happens to you, I wouldn't…"

He stops talking and shakes his head as if he is unsure if he should keep talking.

"You wouldn't what?" I ask.

Seth looks at me and I mean really looks at me. It is almost like I am the only thing he can see, like there is nothing but me.

"Nothing. Just be careful, Mia."

I nod and head up the front steps before stopping halfway.

"Hey, Seth?"

He looks up at me and I run down the steps and wraps my arms around him.

"Thank you."

He is stiff for a minute before his arms wrap around me.

"Dude, you are freakishly warm," I say.

He laughs, "I guess it's my warm personality."

I laugh, and he smiles down at me. His fingers move across my cheek and all the air is sucked from my lungs. He moves closer and his lips trace a fiery path down my jawline, stopping when he reaches the corner of my lips.

"I have never felt this before. This insane need to be around someone, it's like I can't live without you. It's like the world was still before I met you and now everything is in motion. Like everything was black and white until you brought a burst of color. Like if I let anything happen to you then the universe will come crashing down around me."

"Seth…"

"I'm not sure what it is, but I think I like."

His lips brush mine and my eyes flutter shut on their own accord. It's like being shocked by electricity. The world becomes crystal clear and everything feels like it makes sense.

"Wow."

Seth's voice reaches my ears and I open my eyes. His eyes meet mine and he brushes his thumb over my cheek.

"What was that?" I breath out.

He shakes his head, his gaze taking in every inch of my face.

"I don't understand what's going on, Seth. Everything feels different, I feel different," I say.

He presses another small kiss to my lips before cupping my face in his hands.

"I promise you I will explain everything. I just have to go figure some stuff out first, okay?"

I nod, still a little unsure of what happened.

"Stay safe, Mia," he says.

As he leaves, I head inside and lock the door. My head is spinning as I touch a finger to my lips. I look into the nearest mirror, other than my eyes shining brighter than normal, nothing looks different. I feel different, though. Like something fundamental has changed inside of me.

"Clearwater, you have a lot of explaining to do, "I say before heading up to bed.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Every inch of my body is on alert as I stare at the figure in the kitchen doorway. My mind is screaming at me to run, but my body won't listen. As he moves closer, I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker. It is like I'm being drained of life itself. Glass shatters around me. I can feel the darkness trying to drag me down as the figure gets closer and closer. A hand reaches up and strokes my cheek.

" _Mine."_

Suddenly, there is a burst of light as the doorbell rings and I shoot up from my bed. My breath comes out in short burst as I clutch a hand to my chest. The door bell rings again and I climb out of bed before heading downstairs. I pull the door open and Seth catches me before I hit the ground.

"Mia? Are you okay? What's going on?"

"I'm fine. Just…just give me a minute to catch my breath."

He helps take a seat on the porch swing.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so good," he says.

His voice is laced with concern, so I muster up a small smile.

"I'm really okay. I just need a glass of water or something," I say.

He nods before heading inside, it's only a few seconds later when he calls out.

"Um, Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you absolutely sure you're okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, why do you as…"

I freeze when I find Seth. The living room looks like a bomb has gone off. Shattered glass is everywhere and furniture is flipped over on its side.

"What happened?" Seth asks.

His eyes rake over me, really checking me for injuries.

"I'm not…I'm not sure."

I know my voice is coming out panicky and high, but I can't help it. The living room looks exactly the way it looked like in my dream. Seth must pick up on my anxiety because before I know it I am pulled into his arms. I can hear his heart pounding in his chest and I focus on the beating. It's a few minutes before I feel calmer and Seth can let me go.

"I'll help you clean up," he says.

He goes to grab a broom out of the kitchen while I turn the furniture upright.

 _White, hot rage fills every inch of his body. A table flies through the air and crashes into the wall across from it. Thousands of pictures hit the floor as he tears at the walls. He was so close. He could practically taste her blood on his tongue. It was perfect; she was completely at his mercy and then that…that dog showed up and broke the connection. His fist hits the wall as his anger takes control again. The bones in his hand shatter and realign themselves in a matter of seconds, like he never hit the wall in the first place. A picture falls from the wall, his favorite. He traces her face with his finger, he will have her. She will be his, he is not giving up._

After cleaning up the mess, Seth and I head to a local coffee shop for a break. Seth orders our coffee and I grab a table near the front window of the shop. He returns and sets the cup down on the table before looking at me, his gaze searching.

"I'm fine, Seth," I say.

"You say that but are you sure?" he asks.

I grab his hand and intertwine our fingers before shooting him a smile.

"I'm sure."

He nods before taking a sip of his coffee with his free hand.

"So, you promised that you would explain every…"

Seth's eyes go wide as my breath fills the air. There's no way that this is happening. The sound around us stops, and time stands sill. I feel my heart start pounding.

"Seth…"

"I can feel it."

Seth has his phone to his ears, faster than I can blink and I get up from the table. The window across from us is clouded, almost like there is a thin layer of ice on it. I place my hand on the window and freeze as I spot the same figure from my dream.

"Seth…"

He is still on the phone, talking hurriedly to whoever is on the other line.

"Seth…"

The figure crosses the street and I take a step back.

"Seth…"

I hear the sound of shattering glass before I see it. One second, I'm standing in front of the window as it explodes and next I'm in Seth's arms. Pandemonium breaks loose as the figure comes through the newly broken window.

"Seth!"

I scream as Seth goes flying into the wall behind me. I'm frozen as the figure, now a man, cocks his head to the side. His dark eyes lock onto me and he raises a hand. I flinch as it brushes my cheek.

" _Mine."_

One world and it's like my legs have given out from under me. Before I hit the floor, I am locked into his strong embrace. I try to fight him off but freeze as he buries his nose in my hair and sniffs.

" _Mine"_ he says again.

His tongue snakes out between his teeth and I shudder as it licks a path up my cheek. He takes a deep satisfying breath.

" _Mine_."

My body feels like it's on fire and he trails his hand down my spine. I am almost brought to my knees as searing pain overtakes my body. It makes me want to curl up in a ball and die. Just when I think I can't take in any longer, I am ripped away from him and from the pain.

"Jacob, get her out of here!" Seth yells.

I don't have the strength to protest as I am being carried away and shoved into a car.

"Drive, Embry!" Jacob yells.

The guy named Embry hits the gas and we peel out the coffee shop parking lot. My vision goes blurry as four, dark shadows run by the window and soon the darkness pulls me under.

 _The second she is ripped from his grasp, he can feel the rage pulling him back. It calls for blood; it wants him to rip the little dog apart and take back what is his. A possessive growl rips through him and he goes to follow her. Except the little dog and his friends step in the way. His vision goes red as he watches them take off._


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

As my vision clears, I stare up at an unfamiliar ceiling. I immediately sit up and my head spins. I close my eyes for a minute until I feel comfortable that my head is not going to spin anymore. When I finally feel like I will not throw up, I open my eyes and stand up. I make my way to the door and slip out before heading down the stairs.

"Um…hello? Is anyone here?" I call out.

"Down here, Mia" Seth calls out.

I turn the corner and find Seth, shirtless as he tries to look at his back. He looks like I feel at the moment.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask.

Seth shrugs before wincing in pain.

"I'm a tough guy, it's nothing a little time won't heal."

A voice scoffs and before I know it a glass of water is being pressed into my hand. I look at the person handing me the glass and find myself looking at a beautiful woman with exotic good looks, dark hair, and copper skin. The right side of her face is marked by three, vivid, red lines.

"Here you go, sweetheart. This should help some," she says.

"Thank you…"

"Emily. Emily Young. I' the woman that listens to Seth talk about you nonstop," she says.

I laugh, and Seth turns red.

"I do not talk about her all about time," he says.

Two guys walk in and one of them laughs.

"Are you kidding me? You never shut up about her and I can see why" one guy says.

He takes a step forward and kisses the back of my head before shooting me a wink.

"Nice to meet you, gorgeous. I'm Paul."

"Right back at you hotshot, I'm Mia," I say with a wink.

Everyone else introduces themselves and Jacob laughs as Paul bites his lips and looks at me.

"Watch out, Seth. It looks like Paul is trying to steal your girl," another voice says.

Seth growls at Paul and throws an arm over me, protectively.

"I would like to see him try."

Paul laughs and winks at me again, "I don't know, Seth. I think I might have a shot."

I laugh, "sorry, good looking. You're not my type."

Paul scoffs, "I'm everyone's type."

"Uh huh, sure you are," Seth says.

"I am" Paul protests.

"Hey Paul, if you're everyone's type then how come you still don't have a girl?" Quil asks.

"Because I'm waiting for the right girl to come along."

"Sure, that's why you don't have a girl. It's not because you spend most of your time smelling like a wet dog," Embry says.

Paul points at Embry, "watch it. I can still kick your ass."

"Bring it Pauly boy," Embry says.

"Anytime Embry, just name the time and place," Paul says.

"Enough you two. No one is in the mood for your bickering," Sam says.

"He started it," Embry says.

"And I was about to finish it too," Paul says.

Emily shakes her head before setting the last plate down on the table.

"Now that the teenagers are done flexing their muscles. How about you all come get some food," Emily says.

We all gather around the table and take a seat.

"So, looking at the bruises covering Seth's body we can assume that you didn't get the guy," Embry says.

Seth winces again and shakes his head before mumbling under his breath.

"That bastard got away," Paul says.

He slams his fist down on the table and all the glasses fall over.

"We should go after him especially after what he did to Seth and Mia," Paul growls.

Sam grabs a napkin and wipes up the juice that spilled.

"Relax Paul, we'll get him next time," Sam says.

"No, Paul is right. We need to go after this guy, we can't wait for him to attack Mia again. What if next time we aren't there to protect her, she could die," Seth says.

"Seth…"

"No, Mia. This guy stopped time, shattered the window, threw me against the wall, and licked you. He freaking _licked_ you. I'm just supposed to sit and wait for him to attack you again?"

At this point, Seth is shaking uncontrollably. He is pacing the floor back and forth and looks seconds away from hitting the first thing that steps in his path.

"Enough, Seth," Sam says.

"No, this is bull. We need to go find this guy and take him out first."

"We don't even know where he is or what he is really capable of. What happened at the coffee shop could only be a taste of what he is capable of. I won't go in blind and I won't send the rest of the guys in blind," Sam says.

"So, we're just supposed to wait for Mia to get hurt?" Seth asks.

"Seth…"

"Bullshit!"

Seth punches the wall and walks out the door. Jacob starts to get up, but Sam stops him.

"No, let him go. He needs to cool off. You and I both know what it's like for us when someone we care about is in danger."

Jacob nods before returning to his seat and I bite my lip, nervous and upset.

"So…"

"So, who wants to go cliff-diving?" Embry asks.

"What's cliff-diving?" I ask.

"It's when you jump off a cliff into the water for a thrill," Jacob says.

"If it's a thrill you want, gorgeous. I'm available," Paul says.

"Paul, you are anything but thrilling," Leah says.

Paul winks at her, "jealous that I haven't made you an offer?"

Leah kicks his chair over, "not even if my life depended on it."

We all laugh at Paul's new spot on the floor before we get up and head to the cliffs.


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. If any of you reading would be so kind as to leave a review that would be great. I really want to know what you guys think about the story so far. So, let me know what you think!-Jess**

 **Chapter Six**

I stand on the edge of the cliff, looking down at the churning waters below.

"I am _not_ jumping. I might be crazy, but I'm not stupid."

"Come on, Mia. Don't be such a baby, it's a little drop and then you hit the water," Embry says.

"I am _not_ a baby. I'm just not stupid enough to willingly jump off a cliff."

"Alright, you're not a baby. You're a chicken," Quil says.

"I think you might be right, Quil," Embry says.

The both make chicken noises and flap their arms.

"Real mature, guys," I say.

They keep making chicken noises as I am lifted into the air. I fall through the air for a few seconds before hitting the water. I cough up water and look around to find Paul smiling at me.

"Paul, I'm going to kill you!"

"No, you won't," he says.

"I told you morons I didn't want to jump!"

"You didn't really jump, you were thrown," he laughs.

"Well, if that's the case…"

I dunk his head under water and he comes back up, coughing and sputtering.

"You aren't really drowning, you're just swallowing some water," I laugh.

Paul spits out more water and wipes his face.

"I guess I deserved that," he laughs.

We climb our way back to the rest of the group and Emily hands out towels.

"Hey, Paul. Did you enjoy swallowing half the ocean?" Jacob asks.

Paul shoots a glare at Jacob, "be careful or you'll be the next one I throw off the cliff."

After everyone else jumps off, we head back to Sam and Emily's. When we get back, Seth is sitting on the front steps.

"I guess I should head home since it's getting late," I say.

Emily hugs me goodbye, "don't hesitate to come back."

"I won't," I say.

I say goodbye to everyone else and Seth and I head out. The entire car ride is silent as we pull up to my house. Seth's grip on the steering wheel gets tighter. I push the door open and stop.

"Hey Seth, is everything okay?"

Seth blows out a breath and runs a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm just…"

He trails off and I wait in silence for him to continue.

"I guess I'm just worried. This guy is still out there and he's dangerous, Mia. I could lose you…really lose you and I just got you. I can't stand the thought of something happening to you. I just…"

I turn towards Seth and intertwine our fingers.

"Seth, you are not going to lose me. You, Sam, and the guys will find this guy before he gets close to me again."

"That's my point, Mia. He shouldn't have gotten that close to you the first time. If I had been paying atten…"

I place a finger on Seth's lips to stop him from talking.

"You cannot blame yourself for what happened at the coffee shop. You had no idea that he was capable of shattering a window and throwing you across the room," I say.

"Yeah, but still…"

I move my finger and instead press my lips to his. His reaction is immediate. The world falls away as his hand rests below my ear, his thumb caresses my cheek. I pull him closer until there is almost no space left between us. Fire and warmth spread throughout my entire body as Seth pulls away.

"Thank you," he says.

I laugh, "for what?"

"For being you."

"Anytime," I say.

He pulls me in for another kiss and it's another few minutes before I am back in the house with a smile on my face. I head upstairs and get ready for bed. My phone rings before I am halfway up the steps.

"Hello?"

Ragged breathing plays on the other end.

"Hello?" I say again.

" _Mine._ "

My heart pounds in my chest and my phone clatters to the floor. I run upstairs and grab a baseball bat before making my way back downstairs. If this guy is going to try something again, then he's going to get one hell of a fight. I'm at the bottom of the steps about to turn into the kitchen when my pone rings again. I scream bloody murder and drop my bat.

"Jesus," I say.

I pick up the phone off the floor and glance at the caller i.d. before answering.

"Hello?"

"Why are the police calling my office at all hours of the day? What have you done now, Mia? I thought we agreed that you could remain in La Push if and only if you stay out of trouble. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. I swear between my brother showing up unexpectedly demanding answers and you getting into trouble at every turn… the two of you will be the death of me."

"Nice to talk to you too, dad. Oh, and the police are probably calling because Grandma Rose, your mother is in the hospital. Not that you care though."

"I care, Mia. Otherwise I wouldn't be asking."

"No, you asked why the police are calling you. Then you insulted me by assuming I had gotten into some kind of trouble. If you really care, then you would be down here making sure she is okay. Instead, you are worried about some stupid deadline you probably have. Oh and lets not forget that it is not you answering your phone. It is in fact your sexretary answering your phone."

"Mia, I'm not getting into this with you. You know this deadline is important. It means big things for the company. I would also appreciate it if you would not call Nancy names."

"I forgot the whore's name is Nancy."

"Nancy is not a whore and again, do not call her names."

"I'll stop calling her names when you stop screwing her on your desk."

He sighs, "I don't have time for this. Goodbye Mia."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and sigh. Thanks to the conversation with my father, I now have a growing headache. I flip the lights off and head to my bed, determine to put him and the creepy phone call out of my mind.

 _He was so close! She was in his grasp and he had let her slip away. Had let her be ripped away from him. He lets out a bone shattering roar. His vision fills with images of her as he pins his latest addition into the wall. She was not his muse, but she will do. She will do until he gets his hands on the real thing. Next time he will not let her get away. Next time, he will let no one get in his way._

 _"_ _Please, let me go."_

 _Her pleas fall on deaf ears as he tears into her, ripping her heart from her chest. He can fill life leave her as her body drops to the ground, and he has never felt more powerful…_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

The floral smell hits me before I reach the room. Rose's room is covered in every flower imaginable and the smell is like being hit in the face by perfume. I throw out some old flowers and sit down beside Rose. Dr. Cullen says it will be a few more days before Rose wakes up. I am lost in my own thoughts until a voice brings me crashing back down to Earth.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite niece."

I can't help the smile that makes its way to my face as I stand up and turn around. Black, well-groomed hair gently hangs over a strong, chiseled face. I can see the tribal tattoo I used to ask him about peeking out from underneath his short sleeve shirt. His stormy gray eyes are filled with amusement as he pulls me into a hug.

"Little Wolf, how's it going?"

"Uncle Gabriel."

He takes a seat before nodding towards Rose.

"How is she?"

I shrug, "the doctor says it will be a few more days before she wakes up but she's recovering nicely."

"Who's her doctor?" he asks.

"Cullen."

Gabriel nods as if he approves of her doctor.

"She's in good hands then. So, how are you?"

"How am I? How are you? I've been in La Push for months and haven't heard from you. I thought I would at least hear from my favorite uncle."

Gabriel runs his hands over his head, messing up his hair except somehow it makes it look even better.

"Sorry, little wolf. I was out of town a few days. I didn't get the call about Rose until a couple of days ago. So, are you liking La Push so far?"

"Yeah, it's great. I've met some great people, better than the people in New York that my parents are constantly trying to force on me."  
Gabriel looks around as if he is just now noticing that my parents aren't here.

"Speaking of, where is my little brother and your mom? Shouldn't they be here?"

I scoff, "you know how dad is. Did you really think they would come here?"

Gabriel sighs before shaking his head, "typical Hunter. Always thinking about himself first. Even when it comes to other people's lives."

It is then I notice that he looks like he hasn't slept in a few days. That's when I remember what my dad said on the phone about him coming and demanding answers. Then Gabe's comment on my dad thinking about himself even when it comes to other people. If Gabe had come straight from New York, he would be exhausted. He would know why my mom and dad aren't here.

"What were you doing in New York?" I ask.

Gabriel freezes, like a deer in headlights.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"My dad said you went to New York. You know that he's not here, you knew before you asked. So, what were you doing in New York?"

I figure that he will shrug me off and tell me he was just visiting and wanted to know why my parents were not on their way to La Push. What I did not expect, though, was the sad look and the long silence I got.

"Uncle Gabriel?"

He looks down at his hands before looking back at me. His gaze feels like it is memorizing every inch of my face. Like he is committing it to memory because he might not see me again.

"You should call your mom," he says.

He walks out of the room and I frown, unsure of what he means but I pull my phone out, anyway. It rings three times before my mom picks up.

"Mia?"

"Hey, mom. I was just talking to Uncle Gabe, and he said I should call you?"

I hear a sigh before my mom speaks again, this time talking to herself.

"He promised he would wait to bring it up to you."

"Bring what up? Mom, what is going on?"

"Well, Mia. Honey…"

She takes a deep breath, "before I tell you this I need you to understand that your father and I love you very much. We only did what we did for your own good. Gabe wasn't ready to raise a child, I was barely ready myself. Then, your father showed up and offered to take care of us. I couldn't turn him down. I had to give you…us our best chance."

"Mom, what are you talking about? Why was Uncle Gabriel in New York?" I ask.

I can feel my heartbeat speed up.

"Your uncle Gabriel was in New York to ask questions about…well about you."

"Me? What about me?" I ask.

"He wanted to know…he wanted to know if you are his."

"His? His what?"

"His daughter, Mia. Your uncle Gabriel is your real father."

The whole world starts spinning out from under me and it feels like all the air had been sucked from my lungs.

"That's not…he can't…"

It's like my brain has stopped being able to form coherent sentences as I try to make sense of what I am being told. Gabriel is my…it's not possible. My phone hits the floor and before I know it, I am tearing through the hallway to get outside. Once outside, I take off at a run. I don't know where I'm going I know that I have to get away from the hospital. I don't know how long I run; I know that by the time I stop, my lungs feel like they are dying. I kneel on the ground to catch my breath. As I do, the dam breaks open and sobs rack my body. My whole life feels like a lie, everything I have ever known feels like a lie. A warm embrace wraps around me and I cry even harder.

"I'm sorry, little wolf. I'm so sorry."

When I finally stop crying, my entire body feels numb. I pull away from Gabriel and look at him, really look at him.

"I didn't know she was pregnant, Mia. If she had told me, then I would never have let your mom leave with you. I would have fought her and Hunter for you," he says.

I give him a slight smile, "I know you would have. How did you find out I'm your…your daughter?"

He runs a hand through his hair, "I ran into an old friend of your mom's down in Malibu. She knew about the whole thing and let it slip. I guess she thought your mom would have told me. After she told me, I thought things over and it all made sense. Then I headed up to New York and asked your mom and dad. Your mom told me everything, said Hunter didn't think it was a good idea to tell me. That I was never going to be ready to raise a kid. Thing is though, they never even gave me a chance to prove it."

He stands up and helps pull me up from my spot on the ground. He shoves his hands in his pockets before looking down at the ground.

"Mia, I know I missed a lot of you growing up. I also know this is a huge revelation. I want you to know though that this doesn't have to change anything if you don't want it to. If you want me to go back to being your uncle, then I will. I will say this, though, and not as your uncle but as your dad…while I may not have been there to watch you grow up, I am proud of the young woman you have become. Any man that is able to raise you as his daughter is the luckiest man on the planet and I hope that my baby brother did right by you. That he saw just how lucky he was to watch you grow up and if he didn't…"

I watch as he takes a deep breath to steady himself.

"If he didn't then I hope you allow me the honor of being the luckiest man on the planet and to be the kind of dad I know you deserve."

I wipe the tears from my eyes and throw my arms around Gabriel. He immediately responds by hugging me tighter and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I don't want you to go back to being my uncle. I want you to be my dad."

"You've given me the greatest gift in the world, little wolf. The greatest gift."

We head back into the hospital after a few minutes as Gabriel convinces me to call my parents back.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

I wake up bright and early the next morning with a pounding headache and covered with a blanket I don't remember grabbing. I spent a lot of time on the phone crying last night. My parents, Gabriel, and I had a long talk about the future and how things will change. My mom apologized to Gabriel and admitted that she was wrong for not telling him about me sooner. She also admitted that she wished she had said something sooner, especially because of how strained my relationship is with my dad. I finish folding up the blanket when Gabriel walks in holding two cups of coffee and a bag of muffins.

"Morning, I thought you would be hungry, so I brought coffee and muffins."

"Thanks," I say accepting the coffee.

"So…"

He sits down across from me, "is there anything you want to know? I know there was a lot we didn't touch on last night."

"Honestly, there probably is. But I'm still processing everything."

He nods in understanding, "gotcha."

There's a knock on the door and it's like my heart knows who it is before I even turn around.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" Seth asks.

"Sure," I say.

Seth walks in and I blush as he presses his lips to mine.

"How are you feeling, beautiful?" he asks.

"Um…ah…I'm fine. Seth, this is Gabriel…my um…my dad."

Seth freezes like a deer in headlights and turns around. Gabriel is sitting in the other hospital chair with his arms crossed over his chest, he has changed shirts since last night and the new shirt hugs his body like it's made for him. Giving Seth a perfect indication of the pure muscle mass underneath. The sleeves are pushed up, showing off part of the tribal tattoo that covers the upper right part of his body. If looks could kill there is a very likely chance that Seth would be dead right now.

"Oh…um…nice to meet you, sir. I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater."

Seth sticks out his hand and Gabriel looks at it before standing up to shake his hand.

"Clearwater, huh? Any relation to Harry Clearwater?"

"Yes sir, he was my father."

Gabriel nods, "your father was a hell of a man, Seth. I am honored to have known him."

"Thank you, sir."

"Lighten up on the sir, kid. I might be her father, but I'm not a hard ass. Just take care of her and make her happy and we won't have a problem," Gabriel says.

"I will, si…I mean Mr. Wolfe."

"No, Mr. Wolfe either. It makes me feel like my pompous ass of a baby brother. Gabriel will do just fine. Now, I'll see you kids later. I got to go talk to the doctor and then get settled in."

Gabriel pulls me into a hug, "I'll see you at home, little wolf."

"See you."

He walks out the door and Seth breaths a sigh of relief.

"I thought he was going to kill me."

I laugh, "he was not going to kill you."

"He could have. His arms are the size of freaking tree trunks."

I laugh again before pressing a kiss to Seth's lips.

"I wouldn't have let him kill you," I say, against his lips.

"Well, thank you for saving my life," he says, smiling. "Anyway, I came by to see if you wanted to come with me to Sam and Emily's."

"Sure, I just need to run home and change first."

Seth drives me home and I have him wait downstairs While I take a quick shower. After my shower, Seth and I head over to Sam and Emily's. We walk in and are immediately greeted by an intoxicating aroma.

"Hey, Em," Seth says.

"Hey guys, Mia it's so good to see you again," she says.

She hugs me before going back to the kitchen to finish whatever she is working on.

"Are you the rest of the guys around, Em?" Seth asks.

"They should be back in a few minutes."

Seth nods and before I know it, all five boys and Leah walk through the door. Seth walks up to Emily and kisses her scars before turning to look at us.

"Good to see you again, Mia. How's your grandmother?"

"She's good, getting stronger and stronger every day."

"That's great. Let me know if you need any help with anything when she gets out."

"I will," I say.

While Sam helps Emily in the kitchen, Paul puts an arm around me and shoots me a wink.

"Nice to see you again, gorgeous."

I wink back, "ditto."

Seth growls before pulling me away from Paul. Paul shoots me another wink before walking away.

"Let me know if you get bored with him, gorgeous. I'm happy to take his place and provide some riveting entertainment," Paul says.

"Yeah, except Paul's form of entertainment is probably waking up drunk in a ditch somewhere," Embry says.

I laugh as Emily comes out with plates piled high with food and we all dig in. After a couple of hours of talking and laughing, Seth drives me home.

"So, do I need to worry about you and Paul or…"

I laugh, but my laughter is immediately cut off as Seth traps me in between his arms with my back against the front door. He looks down at me, his lips brushing mine.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I…um…I"

"Do I need to remind me why I'm better than Paul?" he asks.

His lips brush against my jaw and all the breath leaves my body. His lips trace a fiery hot path up to mine. It feels like electricity is running through my body. Seth hands move from the door to my waist as he pulls me closer.

"Why is it that every time I've seen you, you have your tongue stuck down my daughter's throat?" Gabriel says.

Seth and I jump apart, and Seth quickly takes three huge steps away from me.

"Um…I'm sorry, sir…I mean Mr. Wolfe…I mean…um…please don't kill me."

Gabriel jumps off his motorcycle before coming up the front steps, his eyes locked onto Seth. He stops a few feet shy of Seth and cracks his knuckles, Seth winces at the sound. Then Gabriel leans forward like he is going to grab Seth and lets out a belly aching laugh.

"Relax, kid. I'm not going to kill you. I know how young love works, just don't make me a grandpa before I'm ready."

"Yes, sir…I mean we won't…I mean we aren't doing that. I would never…"

I raise an eyebrow up at Seth and he quickly backpedals.

"I mean not I would never. I obviously would," Seth says.

Gabriel shoots him a look and Seth gulps down air.

"I mean to say I would never, but I would if we were married."

I shoot him another look as he looks between me and Gabriel.

"Not that I'm thinking about marriage right now because I'm not. I was just…saying that we won't do anything until we get married. Not until! Unless we got married! Unless we got married. I'm just going to shut up and leave no because I am digging a deeper hole for myself, aren't I?" Seth asks.

Gabriel nods, "I think that's a good idea kid."

Seth gives me a nod before quickly walking to his car and getting in. As soon as he's gone, Gabriel, and I burst into laughter.

"Is he always like that?" Gabriel asks.

"You make him nervous," I say.

"Good. I should make him nervous, means I'm doing my job right. Now, I thought the two of us could grab a giant bowl of ice cream and talk a little, what do you say?" he asks.

"Sounds great," I say, following Gabriel inside.

After two giant bowls of ice cream and one well-needed conversation, Gabriel heads home for the night and I finish up some homework assignments for school.

 **A Few Hours Later…**

My phone buzzes letting me know it's midnight and I should probably turn in for the night. I work out the kink in my neck before getting up to check all the windows and lock the door. I look out the window just to make sure no one is there and satisfied that the street is empty; I head up to bed.

 _Infatuation is stamped on his face as he gazes down at the sleeping girl beneath him. It had taken him so long to get her alone. He had slipped over the low wall overlooking the old lady's garden and climbed through her bedroom window. He takes pictures of the girl as he resists the urge to kill her. He has every intention of owning her, mind, body and soul but for right now a small taste will have to do. He presses his lips softly to hers and gently nips, drawing a small amount of blood. After taking his fill, he places a kiss on her forehead and leaves the same way he came in._


	10. Chapter Nine

{Chapter Nine}

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. Groaning, I look at the clock. It's 7 a.m.

"Hello?"

"Miss. Wolfe?"

"Yes, who is this?" I ask.

"This is your grandmother's nurse. I'm calling to inform you that your grandmother is awake."

"What? I'm on my way," I say.

I jump out of bed and grab the closet pair of pants I can find. As I run downstairs, I dial Gabriel's number.

"Hello?"

"GrandmaRoseisawake!" I say.

"Whoa, slow down, Little Wolf. Did you say Rose is awake?" he asks.

"Yes. The doctor just called, she's awake!"

"Holy…I'm on my way," he says.

I hang up and grab my car keys and all but sprint out the door. I get there around the same time as Gabriel and we walk in together. Dr Cullen is in her room looking her over when we get to Rose's room. His voice is gentle as he asks Rose some mandatory questions. After talking to Rose, he walks over to me and Gabriel.

"Could I have a word with you, Gabriel?" he asks.

"Sure."

Gabriel and Dr Cullen walk out of the room and I hug Rose with all my might.

"Easy there, dear. I missed you too."

I start crying, "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried, and I promise I've been staying out of trouble and going to school every day and…"

"Mia, calm down. I know you've been staying out trouble and going to school," she says.

Gabriel walks in a few minutes later, his face displaying a range of emotions.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

He nods before turning to Rose.

"Gabriel," she says.

"Mom."

He moves in to hug her and she pops him in the back of the head. He winces before backing up.

"What was that for?"

"It takes me being put in the hospital for you to remember that you have a mother?" she says.

"What…Mom, I would have come by soo…"

"Don't give me that crap, Gabriel Alexander Wolfe. You and I both know you had no intention of coming by. I call to tell you that Harry Clearwater passes away, and it goes to voicemail. I call to tell you that your aunt got married, and it goes to voicemail. I call to tell you that your niece…"

"Daughter," I say, interrupting her rant.

She looks at me briefly and I nod.

"I call to tell you that your daughter is in town and it goes to voicemail. You had no intention of coming to see me. What would you have done if no one had called you? If one day you came back, and I was gone, dead. What would you do then?" she asks.

Gabriel rubs his neck before looking down at the floor.

"You're right. I know better, I should have checked in more often. I got all your messages, I…coming back here was hard for me. After what happened with Dad, I…"

Rose pats the hand that is lying on her bed, "I know. I miss him too, but we're Wolfes. We are stronger when we're together, we always have been."

She pulls him into a hug and soon the both of them are laughing over old memories. My phone vibrates I excuse myself for a minute.

"Hello?"

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Paul? Why are you calling me from Seth's phone?"

"Because he won't give me your number."

"Well, that's not surprising," I say.

"Yep. Anyhow, Em wants to know if you're coming to the bonfire. Seth was supposed to invite you, but I guess he forgot or something."

"Yeah, sounds fun. What time do I need to be there?"

There are sounds of a struggle from the other end of the line.

"Hello?" I say.

"Mia? I'll pick you up in a few hours. Right after I beat the crap out of Paul for taking my phone."

I laugh, "get a couple hits in for me?"

"Always," Seth laughs.

I hang up and head back into the room for some much-needed quality time with my favorite grandma.

"Who was that?" Gabriel asks.

"Paul, he wanted to know if I was stopping by Sam and Emily's for the bonfire they're having."

"Is Paul another boy I should be worried about?" Gabriel asks, one eyebrow raised.

"No! He's a friend," I say.

"Another boy? There's a boy?" Rose asks.

"Yes. Seth Clearwater, Harry's boy," Gabriel says.

Rose nods approvingly, "he's a good one. At least he is if he's anything like his father."

"He better be a good one or we will have a problem," Gabriel says.

We talk more about things that are happening before it's time for me to leave. I leave right as Gabriel's phone rings, and he steps out of the room. Seth is waiting in the parking lot and when he sees me, a smile lights up his face.

"Hey, beautiful," he says, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Hey," I say.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yeah."

We get in and hit the road.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

For the first time in weeks, the sky is clear. When Seth and I pull up in front of Sam's house, Sam is having an intense conversation on the phone. He nods at Seth and I before walking further away. Emily walks out of the house and frowns at Sam.

"Everything okay?" she asks.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't look like it though," I say.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be fine. It's probably something with the elders," she says.

"Yeah, probably," I say.

"You want to help me with food? Might help take your mind off of all your worries."

"Sure" I say.

Emily and I head inside to finish with the food as we wait for everyone else to show up. Seth walks in a few minutes later with a message from Sam.

"Hey Em, Sam wanted me to tell you that we'll be back in a couple of minutes. We've got a perimeter run."

"Alright."

He kisses me on the cheek before he leaves.

"See you in a few?" he asks.

"See you in a few," I say.

He runs off to join the rest of the guys and Emily and I get back to work on the food. It's twenty minutes later before they all come crashing back through the door.

"Is it time to eat yet? I'm starving," Quil says.

"All you boys ever think about is food," Emily says, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, turning into a giant wolf takes a lot out of you. Especially, if there's a possibility of a pretty girl watching," Paul says shooting a wink towards me.

"I've told you once already dog boy, I'm taken. Even if I wasn't I sure as hell ain't dating you. But you may have a chance with Quil," I say with a laugh.

Quil makes a kissy face, "yeah Paul. Pucker up."

Paul shoves Quil away from him, "not on your life."

Quil frowns, "what am I not good enough or the great Paul? You can't handle all this man?"

Paul narrows his eyes at Quil, "it's not that I can't handle it, it's that I don't want to. Also, I know you're taking gorgeous. I like watching Seth squirm."

"As long as you know, Paul," Seth says.

Sam puts the burgers on the grill and the good times start as we hang out. Paul spends the whole night relentlessly flirting with me to get a rise out of Seth. While the rest of the guys play cards or just relax. It soon grows late though, so I have Seth drive me to the hospital to pick up my car. One the way there, he intertwines our hands together before kissing the back of my hand. His other tapping along with the song on the radio and he's humming the words.

"Someone's in a good mood," I say.

"How can I not be? I got the girl of my dreams by my side," he says.

I blush, and he laughs before pressing another kiss to my hand.

"I'm serious, Mia. You're amazing."

"Stop. I'm not that great," I say.

"You are" he says.

We fall back into silence before I squeeze Seth's hand. He briefly looks over at me.

"You know you don't have to worry about Paul, right?" I ask.

He laughs, "I know. Paul only flirts with you to get a rise out of me. He means well, and I know he would never go after you like that."

"Good, because you have nothing to worry about," I say.

Seth pulls up next to my car and we hop out.

"Thanks for the ride," I say.

He brushes his thumb across my face before pressing a kiss to my lips, "anytime."

He waits to leave until I'm safely inside my car and pulling out of the parking lot. Once I get home, I walk into the living room to find Gabriel asleep on the couch. I grab a blanket and cover him over before heading upstairs to bed.

 _He sets the knife down on the table before pressing his tongue to her cut. She whimpers in pain, but he ignores it. He picks up the knife again before slowly dragging it across her stomach. He, then digs it into her stomach and watches as the blood pours from her body. Before he can help himself, his teeth are tearing into her. Once he has had his fill, he tosses her aside. She's not what he wants…who he wants. He stands up, it's time to make his move. He's done waiting._


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note: Alright, beautiful people! I have a few things to say before your start reading this chapter. One-this chapter has a super make out scene in it. It's nothing graphic, just your regular teen make out scene, but I figured I would give you guys a heads up. Two- I'm going on vacation for a week, I will try to upload since I do have a copy of the story saved on my phone. However, I am making no promises. Anyway, happy reading! -Jess**

 **Chapter Eleven**

I wake up to the glorious smell of bacon. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen, Gabriel is cooking breakfast.

"Good morning," Gabriel says.

"Morning."

"I thought you could use a good breakfast, something other than an apple or a bowl of cereal."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. It all smells great," I say.

"So, any plans for today?" he asks.

"Not really. I figured I would run by the store later for some supplies for Rose. You know, to make sure we have everything we need for her for when she comes home," I say.

"Good idea, little wolf. I'll swing by the hospital later and see if she needs anything specific," he says.

We finish eating and after cleaning up; I head upstairs to shower. It's warm today, so I throw on some blue jean shorts, a white tank top, and a red flannel shirt. I throw my hair up in a ponytail and slip on my favorite pair of converse. I grab my keys and head out the door behind Gabriel. Once at the store, I grab all the food I need and some of Rose's favorite foods. I also grab cleaning supplies since I have nothing planned, I figure I'll clean the house for when Rose comes home. I pay for everything and then head home. After I finish putting everything away, I get started on cleaning the house. I clean everything from the fridge to the crown molding on the wall. It's hours before I'm finished, and I'm covered in sweat and dirt. Who knew that cleaning an entire house took so much out of you. I'm just about to throw myself down on the couch when the doorbell rings. I groan before fixing my hair and answering the door.

"Hey, beautiful," Seth says.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Nothing, just thought I would stop by and see my favorite girl," he says.

He moves in for a hug and a kiss, but I back away before putting my hands up.

"No way, I'm all sweaty and gross."

He laughs before pulling me towards him.

"And you've never looked more beautiful," he says.

His lips brush mine. Not innocently, but like there is a deep hidden passion that is trying to break through. His hand drifts to my hip and it settles there, pulling me even closer.

"Mia" he whispers.

I smile as my heart pounds to the sound of his voice. My name has never sounded more beautiful than when it comes from his lips. The first kiss is gentle, like he's still afraid to let the passion break out. Then his lips crash onto mine, demanding. He deepens the kiss as sparks fly in every direction. My arms reach up and tangle around his neck, my every sense is flooded with the smell, feel, and taste of him. His lips drift to my neck, each more delicate than the one before it. His lips connect to mine again and it's like a dam has burst. Warmth radiates from every inch of our bodies and I smile when I hear the growl that comes from him. Suddenly I'm lifted and pressed into the wall behind me. My legs are on either side of his waist. When we break apart for air, I rest my forehead against his. The two of us gather some much needed oxygen before he smiles at me and puts me down.

"I love you," he whispers.

"Um…uh…are you hungry? I'm hungry," I say.

I know panicking is probably not the way to go when someone says I love you, but I'm not sure what else to do. I walk into the kitchen and leave Seth in the hallway. I search the fridge for something to eat before grabbing the eggs and the milk. I search the cabinets for flour and don't react when I hear Seth walk into the kitchen. Deciding to make a cake, I pull up a recipe I've been wanting to try. Seth comes up behind me.

"Mia…"

"Do you want some cake? I'm making a cake," I say.

"Mia, it's okay if you're not ready. I just needed to know how I feel. There's no pressure for you to say it back and I don't want you to say it unless you really feel it. Please look at me" he says.

I turn around and Seth grabs my hand before pressing a kiss to it.

"It's okay that you're freaking out. Like I said, there is absolutely no pressure for you to say it back."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm sure."

He presses a kiss to my forehead and I sigh in relief.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he says.

"See you," I say.

Seth leaves and I finish making the cake. I'm pulling the cake out of the oven when Gabriel walks through the door.

"Hey little wolf, something smells good."

"I baked a cake."

"Oh, what's the occasion?" he asks.

"No occasion, just…felt like baking a cake," I say.

Gabriel shoots me a look like he knows I'm lying but he doesn't press the issue.

"So, how's Rose?" I ask.

"Good, doctor says she should be able to come home tomorrow."

I'm busy icing the cake when I hear Gabriel clear his throat. It's a throat clear I'm all too familiar with because it sounds just like the ones I would get in New York. I wait for Gabriel to come out and say whatever he wants to say.

"I had an interesting conversation with Elder Williams today," Gabriel says.

"Oh, yeah? What about?" I ask.

"He was telling me this crazy story about how the pack had to deal with some psycho a few weeks ago. Said the guy attacked a local coffee shop, hurt a couple of civilians and tried to grab some girl."

"That sounds crazy," I say, my hands shaking as I grab two plates.

"Funny thing is though, Williams swore that the girl involved was you. In fact, he is adamant that it was you. Please, tell me you're not keeping something life threatening from me," he says.

I set down two plates with cake on them and then take a seat across from him.

"Nope, Elder Williams must be losing his mind because I was nowhere near the coffee shop when that attack happened. I was at the cliffs with Seth and the guys," I say.

I feel bad that I'm laying to Gabriel, but I know that if I tell him then he will freak out.

"Are you sure? If something is going on, then I want to know about it. Especially if this guy is capable of what Elder Williams said he's capable of," Gabriel says.

"I'm sure. Like I said Elder Williams must have mistaken someone else for me."

Gabriel looks me over like he's trying to figure out whether I'm lying. After a few minutes, he seems satisfied.

"Just… know that you can come to me with anything, alright?" he says.

"I know I can," I say.

We finish our cake and Gabriel grabs a change of clothes to bring Rose for when she leaves the hospital. He leaves after grabbing the clothes and I lock the door behind him before heading to bed.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note: I'm back, folks! How about that confession from Seth? And the lying to Gabriel? Anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it and be prepared that the next couple of chapters get crazy and dark. Happy reading!**

 **Chapter Twelve**

The smell hits me first. It's strong and metallic, like a bucket of pennies. As I walk further into the house, dropping my coffee. I soon find the source of the smell. A single word is smeared on the wall, a word that chills me to my core…MINE. It's smeared on the wall in blood and there are pictures covering every inch that there's not blood. The pictures are of people I don't recognize. All of them are similar to me in height, weight, hair, and build. Some even have the same eye color. One picture draws my eye immediately. It is like a scene straight out of the "Dark Knight" movie. It shows a girl, but the sides are her mouth are cut into a permanent smile. From there I notice another picture, the girl in the picture is dead. She is lying prone on a table with her chest split open. Another picture shows a girl in a chair with her intestines spilling out from between her hands. Another picture shows a girl desperately looking up at the camera. There is a silent plea in her eyes, begging her captor to let her go. All the photos on the wall and floor are scenes like this. I cover my mouth and back up, trying to keep from throwing up. Suddenly he is there. Standing in the doorway, quiet. His head is cocked to the side, like he's watching me and waiting for me to react. A smile lights up his face once he sees the horror in my eyes.

"Do you like them?" he asks.

I shake my head and back up as he steps closer. My heart is pounding in my chest and my only thought is to get as far away as possible. In my haste to get away from him, I slip and hit the ground. I crawl backwards until my back hits the door as he makes his way closer and closer.

"Please don't," I say.

"They are like you. I tried to find some close to your likeness."

"Please, please. I'll do anything, just don't…" I say.

He stands over me and presses a finger to my lips.

"Shh, don't be scared. I promise that it will all be worth it," he says.

White, hot, searing pain shoots through me as his fingers brush my hair out of my face. He buries his nose in my hair and I try to pull away, but he holds me in place.

"You're so beautiful. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"Please," I beg.

"So perfect…" he says.

His lips trace down my face and a feeling of cold, dread floods through me. It feels like my heart itself is slowly being frozen and I can feel my heartbeat slow down. Suddenly everything goes dark…

I've seen darkness before, the kind that makes the street look like an old fashion photograph. This isn't that though. This darkness robs you of all sense of hope and replaces it with paralyzing fear. It's in this darkness that I finally come to. I only know my eyes are open because I can feel myself try to blink away the darkness. I can't hear anything, which is either really good or really bad. My heart rate is like a speeding car, the beats so close together I'm not able to distinguish one from the other. Darkness surrounds me, suffocating my body like a thick perfume that is clinging to every inch of my skin. When the light clicks on, I can't help the gasp that escapes me. It feels like I can breathe again, but that very same breath is robbed from me as I take in my surroundings. Thousands of pictures cover every inch of the room, all of me. There is a girl half naked in the corner, covered head to toe in blood and viscera. Blood covers every corner of the room. It turns the once stark, white walls, scarlet. A door opens, and a bottle is pressed to my lips.

"Drink, my love."

I shake my head, trying to get away from the bottle. A sharp grip on my hair holds me in place as he pours water down my throat. I sputter and spit most of it back up so I don't drown.

"Please, let me go."

He ignores me and sits the bottle down on a nearby table. He picks up a camera before snapping a photo, the flash momentarily blinding me.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"Please, I won't tell anyone just…"

"You know I can't believe you're here."

He walks around my chair before stopping behind me. His hand strokes my arm and I shiver.

"I have waited…"

He takes a deep breath, "so long for you to be here. I've watched you from afar for so long and now you're here! Now, you're _mine._ "

The last word comes out in a deep, resounding growl that shakes the room.

"You're mine and you're so beautiful, so perfect."

He walks round my chair until he's standing in front of me. He forcibly tilts my head up so that I'm looking up at him.

" _Mine._ "

His lips descend onto mine and he cups my face. I struggle against him, but he holds me in place, molding his lips to mine. I do the only thing I can think of in that moment and bite down…hard. He jerks away from me, hissing as he touches his lips. The hit that comes would have knocked me out of my chair if I wasn't tied to it.

"You clearly need to be taught not to bite the hand that feeds you."

My heart stops as he picks up a knife from the table and I pray for someone to save me.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Alright ladies and gents, here is chapter 13. Just to let you guys know the perspectives are going to go back and forth between Seth and Mia for the last couple of chapters. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far. I really love hearing from the readers! In fact, I'm thinking about doing a little Q & A type thing once the book ends because there are quite a few things that didn't make into the final cut of the story. Anyway, happy reading!-Jess**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Seth**

The second Gabriel calls me, I can hear it in his voice. It feels like the entire world has collapsed. Like all the color has faded from the world. My blood is roaring in my ears and all I can think about is her. How I can't lose her, how I can't be without her. She is my everything, and that psycho has her. I don't even realize that Gabriel has hung up until the dial tone breaks through my thoughts. I hang up and punch the accelerator to get to Sam's. My phone rings and there is heavy breathing on the other end. The voice on the other end slowly sings the lyrics:

"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight/ Hunt you down eat you alive/ Maybe you think that you can hide/I can smell your scent for miles."

"What the hell?"

I pull the phone away from my ear before putting it back.

"Like it? I thought it was fitting for the situation," a voice says.

"Listen here, you sick bastard. If you hurt her…"

"Hurt her? I would never hurt her, Seth. She's my most prized possession, my most honored guest, the light of my existence. I would never hurt her."

"I'm going to rip you limb from limb. You're going to regret ever being born when I'm through with you," I growl.

"My, my, my, what a threat. I would be terrified, if I hadn't already won. You see, Mia…Mia belongs to me now. And I promise to take good care of her as long as you don't get in my way. You try to find us and I'll have to do something we will both regret. Have fun wolf boy, I'll tell your girl you said goodbye."

The dial tone rings in my ear and I crush my phone in my hand. Once I get to Sam's, I jump out and run towards them. Gabriel is in Sam's face, screaming at him.

"You knew, and you told no one!"

"We suspected someone, Wolfe. Suspecting someone and them actually being guilty are two different things," Sam says.

"You should have told someone! That psychopath has my daughter!"

"We didn't know it was him. We thought that his brother had come back to town. I promise you, Wolfe. We will get her back," Sam says.

Gabriel bravado finally breaks, and he hits his knees.

"He's got my little girl" he cries.

I approach him and squeeze his shoulder.

"I swear to you that I will find her. I won't stop until I find her," I say.

Sam rounds everyone up and breaks the news to them that Mia is gone.

"What the hell are we standing here for? We know who has her, let's go get our girl back" Paul says.

"It's not that simple, we know who has her but we don't know where. The plan is to go back to Mia's house and see if we can track them. We don't know what this psycho is doing to her, so speed is a priority. Now, let's get out there and bring her home," Sam says.

Gabriel joins us as we all shift and take off into the forest towards Mia's house.

"I'm coming Mia, just hold on."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Alright, so this chapter is super short. Because of the chapter being short I'm probably going to post two chapters instead of one. Anyway, Happy reading!**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

My dark hair covers part of my face as I focus on the door in front of me. I'm waiting for it to open. Once it does, I know that the nightmare will start all over again. Every few minutes a scream rips through me, not like one from the guys being tortured in a horror movie, but worse. It has a raw quality, one that only comes from a person that is consumed by pain that has no end. Light floods the room and I close my eyes. I flinch as the cold steel of the knife touches my skin. I scream as it burrows deep into my abdomen. I scream as his teeth rip into my neck and blood pours out. His tongue touches where his teeth once were as the wound closes back up.  
"Someone is quite the screamer. It's okay though, I like a screamer."

He digs his fingers into my knife wound and I scream in pain.

"I'm sorry about this. I usually have some self-control when it comes to feeding. It's just that you're so….

He takes another bite out of my neck and backs away as he drinks some more blood.

" _Delicious."_

He steps away and grabs a needle off the table. As it plunges into my chest, it's like ice flowing through my veins then it turns to fire. He loves my pain, he revels in it. I am helpless as my body goes numb and he reaches for the knife once more…


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Guys! There is only like three more chapters in the story! This is crazy! Anyway, here is chapter fifteen. I hope you guys like it!**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Seth**

The smell of blood is pungent in the air as we walk into the room of the warehouse. The darkness that surrounds us is suffocating, it weighs heavy on my shoulders as we walk towards the only source of light present. No one has made a sound in what feels like hours. As we approach I can feel my heart getting heavier and heavier. Sitting in a chair, under the only light in the room is Mia and she doesn't look good.

"Mia!" I run towards her.

Right as I am about to reach her, the lights go out and the entire warehouse is plunged into darkness.

"What the hell?" Paul says.

The warehouse is still dark when a voice rises from the darkness.

"Nice of you to join us. Although, if I'm recalling correctly, I did revoke your invitation to this party."

"Where is Mia?" Gabriel asks.

"Ahh, Gabriel Wolfe. It's been a long time, old friend."

"Where's my daughter, Asher," he growls.

A laughter fills the air as one by one the lights come back on.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

I run towards her and sink down to my knees. My hands cup her face as I lift her head up.

"Mia?" I say.

She groans, but her eyes don't open.

"Mia? Can you hear me?" I ask.

Her eyes flash open and I jerk away from her. There's no way, it's not possible. She can't be… she's a Wolfe, shifter is in her blood. It's her linage, she can't be turned.

"Mia?" Gabriel says, walking towards her.

"Gabriel, wait. She's not…"

Gabriel stops in his tracks when he sees her eyes. Suddenly Asher is right behind her, his fingers stroking her cheek.

"What do you think? I think it's a vast improvement on what she once was," he says.

"You son of a bi…"

Gabriel starts to move forward again but Asher holds up a wooden stake to Mia's chest.

"One wrong move and she's dead for good. Unless you want her dead. After all she is the very thing you all have sworn to destroy and defend the innocent from. Does that rule apply to her? Are you willing to kill your own daughter just to protect the reservation?"

He holds the wooden stake out, "if so then take it. By all means, do it. You know what she is, Wolfe. You also know that she is now capable of more destruction than anything on this planet, living or dead. So…take it. Plunge it into her heart and rid the world of this abomination."

Gabriel doesn't move and we all stand frozen, unsure of what to do. Asher pulls the stake back to him and clicks his tongue.

"Can't do it? That's a shame, I was really hoping to see the great alpha, Gabriel Wolfe in action. I've heard so much about you."

"Asher, please" Gabriel says.

"Please what, Gabriel? Please let her go? I can't do that, you see I rather enjoy her company. And I think I will enjoy it more once she rips out all of your hearts and gives them to me. I think it's time to wake her up."

Asher bites on his wrist and holds it up to Mia's mouth. I watch in horror as Mia comes to and drinks deeply from his wound. He pulls it away after few minutes and smiles before stroking her hair.

"Now, who should I set her on first? Perhaps, daddy dearest? Or one of her closest friends? Or maybe…Yes, I think lover boy here will do nicely for a first kill."

I want to move to get away from him, but something won't let me. It is like I'm frozen in place. Like my body as no control over what it does anymore. I watch as Mia's eyes open once more…


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Note: I can't believe the story is almost over! This has been a crazy rewrite experience. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

When I open my eyes, the colors of the world are more vibrant and real. It's like I'm seeing things for the first time, hearing things for the first time. My vision focuses on Seth or rather on Seth's neck. All I can hear is the sound of the blood rushing through his veins. Asher kneels down in front of me.

"My sweet it is time for your spectacular debut."

His eyes contract and it's like I am under some sort of trance. Like I will do anything to make him happy, anything he tells me to do.

"I want you to rip his heart out and kill anyone who gets in your way."

He undoes my restraints and I rub my wrist. My throat feels like it is on far.

"Go head, quench your thirst."

Asher steps away as I focus entirely on Seth.

"Mia, listen to me. You don't want to do this."

Seth stands up and I focus on the movement. He holds up his hands as if surrendering.

"Mia…"

"Seth, you need to get back" Gabriel says.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. Mia, is stronger than this. She can beat this," Seth says.

"Seth…"

"Gabriel, I'm not leaving her."

All I can focus on is the sound of the blood rushing through their veins. The sweet sound of their hearts beating, I can almost feel what it would be like to have the power to stop that sound. I can feel my inner predator dying to get out, clawing at me to let it out. Asher yawns and slowly claps.

"You are all boring me! How about we make this a bit more interesting."

The room is plunged into darkness and everything goes red…

"No, Mia!" I hear someone yell.

I don't listen; all I can think about is the warm, sweet blood pouring into my mouth. All I want to do is stop the insane burning in my throat.

"Sam, don't!" Gabriel yells.


	18. Author's Note Two

Hey everyone!

So, I just thought I would check in and see how everyone is doing so far. As you guys know Hunted is almost over, we only have like two or three more chapters before it is finished. With that being said I thought I would let you guys do a little Q&A session if you wanted to. I totally wish there was a way to do like a live chat thing on here, but there's not so...instead you guys can send me your questions in a message or just comment on either this note or whatever chapter you have a question for. Oh, and it doesn't necessarily have to be about the story itself. The question can be about anything you want (within reason). Like if you have a question about writing, or you want to know if I'm working on anything else, or even if I would be willing to collaborate with someone. Whatever, you want to ask you can! After a couple of days, I'll take all the questions and make a post with the answers to the questions that way everyone can see the answer. If you don't want your question posted for whatever reason, then just let me know in the message you send, so that I know not to post the question and then I will just send the answer to you personally. Anyway, I look forward to all of your questions! Happy reading-

Jess


	19. Author

{Author Interview}

What's up beautiful people! I promised you guys a little Q&A and some of you guys messaged me or contacted me in other ways. I also have this story up on another website, so I got some questions from them too. Anyway, let's get to the interview and because I'm super cheesy and stupid and whatever…I'm going to turn it over to Mia to conduct the interview.

 **I can't believe you are making me do this. It is incredibly stupid.**

A. It's not stupid and B. It's giving the people what they want. Which is an incredible interview with a fanfiction writer they like.

 **Whatever.**

Just, please read the questions.

 **Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a wad. So, tell us a little about yourself and your background?**

A little about myself…let's see. Well, for one thing, I'm 21 years old. I'm also currently going to school for History and political science with a minor in Pre-law.

 **That's a bit extra, don't you think?  
** Nope, I like to challenge myself. Plus doing all three leaves me with a variety of options for the future.

 **When did you start writing stories?**

Well, I've always written stories. Even as a little kid, I loved coming up with these lame stories about different things. I didn't actually start taking it seriously until I was about sixteen and that was when I wrote an alternate ending for a school project. I posted it to Fanfiction thanks to my brother's suggestion and people loved it and wanted more.

 **What are your ambitions for your writing career?  
** I don't really see writing as a career for me. Would I love to get a book published one day? Sure, but if it doesn't happen then I'm okay with that.

 **So, you're doing all this just because…that's kind of…**

Don't say it, don't you dare say it.

 **What? You don't know what I was going to say.**

I know it's not going to be good whatever it is.

 **Fine, I won't say what I'm thinking. The next question is who are your favorite writers?**

Oh, nice question. I would have to say my favorite authors are Sarah Dessen, George R.R. Martin, J.K Rowling, F. Scott Fitzgerald.

 **What are you currently reading?**

Well, I just finished Children of Blood and Bone by Tomi Adeyemi. It was a fantastic book! Before that I was rereading Harry Potter, my brother and I do it every summer and then we watch the movies.

 **So, basically you nerd out over the summer?**

I do _not_ nerd out. I reread some of the greatest books of like ever.

 **I bet you know what Hogwarts house you're in, don't you?**

I don't…that's not…I don't have to…

 **You do! You know what house you're in! You have to tell me.**

I don't have to tell you anything.

 **Come on, tell me.**

No.

 **Please.**

No.

 **Pretty please.**

Fine. It's Slytherin, but that doesn't mean I'm evil!

 **Haha, I knew it! You always gave off a Slytherin vibe.**

I do not give off a Slytherin vibe.

 **Whatever you say, hoss. Anyway, the next question is what made you decide to rewrite the original fanfiction.**

I decided to rewrite the original because I wrote it when I was like sixteen. I've grown as a writer since then and wanted to show that I could write something better. That plus the original was just awful to read in my opinion.

 **Why choose to write about the shifters? Why not write about the vampires?**

I've always been a huge fan of werewolves and shifters. They are like my favorite supernatural beings ever. Since I like them so much I decided to do a story based on them.

 **I like this next one. Is Mia based on anyone in real life?**

If she is then I don't know them. For me though, personally she's not. I guess she shares some qualities of a couple different people I know but other than that…

 **Next question is…who is your favorite character in your fanfiction? I think I know who this is.**

My favorite character is Gabriel. I have a thing about Gabriel's, it's weird. I actually based his character on this other shifter character also named Gabriel that I insanely love. Honestly, If could think of a story, I would do a whole story based on him.

 **What? I'm not your favorite character? How am I not your favorite character? I'm a badass. I'm the main character of the story! This is just…**

Mia, come on. You're like a close second.

 **Close second? That's worse! That's like saying that I'm almost good enough.**

I think you're being overdramatic.

 **I'm not being overdramatic. This is overdramatic…**

Wait, Mia! The interview isn't over! I knew I should have asked Gabriel.

 **I heard that!**

You were supposed to! Now, who am I going to get to finish this?

 **Somebody need some help?**

Paul!

 **What's going on gorgeous?**

I need someone to help me finish this interview.

 **Sure thing, doll. Let's see…who's your favorite character?**

I already answered that.

 **You said it was me, right? You can admit it. All the ladies love Paul.**

Calm down lover boy. I said it was Gabriel, not that you're not equally as lovable.

 **So, you're saying that you love me too.**

Not what I'm saying, I'm saying that you are lovable not that I love you.

 **I heard I love you.**

Are you going to do this the entire time or are you going to ask questions?

 **I'll ask a question. The next question is…if you could go on a dream date with your favorite character, Paul, would you kiss him?**

That is not the question and you know it.

 **It is!**

Read the real question, Paul.

 **Fine, but you're going to have to answer that one later. The question is have you written anything other than Hunted/One and Only?**

I actually have. I've written some stuff for Tumblr like imagines and preferences and some other stories.

 **What are you working on this minute?**

Right now, I'm working on a couple of things. Um…let's see…I'm working on an original story. I'm also working on the Hunted sequel and I still kind of do the Tumblr thing.

 **What advice would you give to aspiring writers?**

My advice would be to write. I usually try to write for at least 45 minutes a day. But it could be more time than that or it could be less. Just open a notebook or a blank document and write. It doesn't even have to make sense at first, just jot down an idea. It can be song lyrics that remind you of something, a poem, it doesn't even necessarily have to be words. It could be a picture. Just put something on paper.

 **Good advice.**

Thanks.

 **Last question. What's one quote you're living your life by?**

I am actually big on inspirational quotes, but I guess the one quote I'm living by right now came from Leslie Odom Jr. It says: "The path to moments of greatness in your life will be paved in part with your spectacular failures." For some reason that quote really speaks to me.

 **Alright, that was it. Unless you want to answer the other question.**

I'm not answering the other question.

 **Come on. The people want to know.**

I really don't think that they do.

 **I think they do. I think everyone is dying to know whether or not you would plant on me.**

Everyone wants to know, or you want to know?

 **Does it matter?**

Yes, because everyone else will think it's just an answer to a question. You on the other hand will take it as the go ahead to text me fifty times a day and try to get me to go on a date with you.

 **What's so wrong with that?**

I don't want to date you, Paul. That is what's wrong with that.

 **So you say.**

So I know.

 **Hey, what's going on in here?**

Thank god, it's Jacob. Jake, Paul is trying to get me to go on a date with him.

 **Seriously Paul?**

 **I gotta shoot my shot, don't I?**

 **Yeah, but not at Jess.**

Yeah, not at me.

 **Whatever, you're just saying that because Jacob is here. We all know you were about to give in.**

I was not!

 **You were.**

Not. I was not.

 **Hey, are you done in here? Emily says it's time to eat.**

Yeah, just give me a minute. Anyway, thanks guys for all your questions! The next chapter of Hunted should be uploaded later this week! Stay beautiful and happy reading! Paul let go of my hand!

 **I thought we were having a moment.**

You're an idiot.

 **Hey!**

Bye, everyone!


	20. Chapter 17

**Guys! This is it, this is the last chapter excluding the epilogue! I can't believe the story is over. Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed the story and I can't wait to share more with you all. Happy readin**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

When I finally come to, the smell of blood floods my senses and I feel sick to my stomach. I heave myself up and watch in horror as I vomit what can only be blood. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. It takes me a minute to take in my surroundings but once I do, it makes we wish that I was still unconscious. Paul is in wolf form and is pinned under a beam. His breaths are shallow, and he is whimpering in pain. Quil and Embry are both unconscious, their throats almost torn out. Sam is in wolf form and has a metal pole through his abdomen, pinning him to the floor. Leah is against the wall, unconscious with her arm at an unnatural angle. Gabriel is nowhere to be found and Seth…Seth is…

My heart drops into the pit of my stomach and I hit my knees. Tears start pouring down my face as I cradle his head in my lap.

"Seth, please wake up."

He is covered in blood and when I try to press a hand to his neck, it comes away covered in blood too. I look around for someone to help, but there is no one.

"Please, you can't be…I can't lose you," I cry.

I look around at everyone and down at my hands. I did this, this is all my fault. I hear a sound come from the far end of the warehouse and a man and woman come through the door. He's blond and more handsome than any movie star ever to walk the Earth. The woman has the same pale, beautiful features as the man. But her heart-shaped face, billows of soft, caramel colored hair remind me of a princess rather than a movie star. It takes me a minute before I realize that I know who it is.

"Dr. Cullen?"

He kneels down next in front of me and the woman kneels down next to me. She slowly reaches out a hand and takes mine away from Seth's throat.

"It's okay. You can let go," she says.

"No…"

"Mia, I need you to look at me," Dr. Cullen says.

I look up at him and into his bright topaz colored eyes.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to take care of this, but I need you to go with Esme. We have to get you out of here before more show up."

"You're going to save them?"

He is interrupted from answering my question by a small pixie like girl with short, dark hair that comes darting forward.

"Carlisle, they're here" she says.

He looks at Esme, directing his words at her.

"You must go now, take her back to the house. Tell Jasper and Rosalie to keep her safe."

"What are you going to?" the girl asks.

"I am going to try to convince the wolves to let me help them," Carlisle says, standing up.

A howl fills the air and Carlisle looks at Esme.

"Go."

The called Esme helps me to my feet.

"You must run child, run and don't look back. I will be right behind you."

"But…"

A dark wolf comes bursting into the room and the woman pushes me away.

"Run, now!"

I run faster than I ever thought possible. All I can think about is that I am leaving my friends behind, that I am leaving Seth behind. I know that I can't turn back though, that there is no fixing what I've done. So, I run…I run until I can no longer see the images of their bodies in my head. I run until I can no longer smell the blood pouring out of Seth's neck. I run until I can no longer hear the sound of Paul in pain. I run until I forget everything…


	21. Epilogue

**Note: Sorry guys for being awol for a while. I've been busy with the whole transferring colleges thing. Anyway, here is the epilogue! I'm working on the sequel now, so it should be coming soon! Happy reading!-Jess**

 **Epilogue**

There's a soft knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

I turn away from the window and towards the door as it comes open to reveal one of my favorite people in the world…Edward Cullen. He's become like a brother to me. Even though his supermodel good looks have done nothing but annoy me in the three months that I've known him.

"He's out there again," he says.

"Ed…"

"Just go talk to him, Mia. He's clearly not mad if he's spent the past three months on the property line waiting for you."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not? He still loves you. I can hear it in his thoughts, he just wants to know why you won't talk to him."

"I almost kil…"

I take a steadying breath, "I almost killed him, Edward. The love of my life and I ripped his throat out. Not to mention what I did to the pack, itself. I almost killed all of them. I can't just pretend that everything is okay after what I did."

Edward sighs, "at least call your father back and let him know you're okay. He's getting tired of getting updates from Carlisle and Esme."

"I'll think about it," I say.

"That's all I'm asking you to do," Edward says.

He leaves and closes the door behind. I turn my attention back to the window. I know he's out there waiting for me, I can feel him. My heart calls to him like his does to mine. I can't have him though, I know that now. He belongs to the girl I once was not the monster that I am now….

 _He can feel her heartbeat like it is his own. Oh, how he enjoyed watching her rip that little pack apart. Now, though he had another obstacle keeping her away from him. The Cullens had shown up before he could come in a take her back. They had moved her, taught her their ways, corrupted her. She was his though, she would always be his. He had her once and he would have her again. He takes a picture off the wall and lightly touches it._

 _"_ _Mine."_


	22. Author's Note: Three

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I just wanted to give you guys an update on everything that is going on. I am currently working on the sequel the Hunted/One and Only. I'm actually really excited for you guys to read it and can't wait to share it with you all. However, I did hit a little snag...I'm not sure what to call it. Right now the title is Preyed but I'm not 100% on that title, so with that being said I'm coming to you guys for help. What do you think the sequel should be called? I will take any suggestions you have and who knows maybe one of your suggestions will be the title for the sequel. Anyway, I can't wait to hear you guys suggestions! Happy reading-Jess**


	23. Author's Note: Four

**Hey beautiful people!**

 **I just thought I would give you guys an update on what is going on since it's been forever since we last "talked." Anywho, I am still working on the Sequel to Hunted. Normally, it doesn't take me so long to put something out but there are a lot of elements involved in this one like new characters. Not only are the wolves involved, but now the Cullens are involved too, plus a new original character. The sequel is also longer than the first one, so it's taking a bit more time to write. I will say that I think you guys will thoroughly enjoy this one. I am hoping to get the sequel done sometime this week or early next week, so not that much longer to wait. Anyway, that's just a little update for you guys. Let me know if you have any questions or anything! I'll answer what I can.**

 **All the Love,**

 **Jess**


	24. About the Sequel

So, just in case you guys didn't get the notification or whatever...the Sequel to Hunted is live. I posted the first chapter last night and since the story is done, I will be able to upload at least once a week sometimes twice a week. Anyway, if you haven't already seen it...go check it out! I'm so excited for you guys to read it! All the love-Jess


End file.
